Hancock and Shaggy Save Moronville
by kjohns93
Summary: Hancock reaches out to the mystery gang and asks shaggy if he would join forces with him to defeat the poisonous Dr. Dirty Bubble who has been killing off the police force in moronville.


Kendall Johnson

English Proposal

English 101

Hancock and Shaggy save Moronville

In the city of Moronville, located on the west coast of the United States in California, the city is getting destroyed by one specific supervillain named Dr. dirty bubble. The supervillain caused so much trouble in the city, the police force isn't even enough to stop them. His poisonous toxins could kill off anything within minutes. The police force and the city of moronville knew that this supervillain was nothing too play with and they needed to find a super hero to defeat them. The police force finally found a retired super hero... a super hero that can fly, he is the strongest living thing on the face of earth, and he hates when people call him an "ass hole". The super hero they reached out too Hancock. Hancock was retired and lived on an island were nobody had a clue where he was. Hancock saw on the news on how bad the city was struggling fighting off the supervillain, but he didn't want to come out of retirement at first. But when the city of Moronville personally reached out to him, he couldn't say no. Hancock new he couldn't fight off these supervillains by himself, so he tried to find a sidekick that could help him out big time. He looked and searched, and searched… but couldn't seem too find one. He figured if he found someone that could fly with him, they would be a perfect sidekick for him. Hancock reached out too underdog but underdog broke one of his legs fighting off a supervillain and couldn't come back out of retirement. After a long struggle of trying to find a sidekick dog, the wait was finally over. Hancock saw that shaggy and the mystery gang didn't fight off villains anymore and went too there house personally. Hancock told the gang that the city of moronville asked him to help the city fight off the supervillains, but he knew he couldn't do it alone. Hancock asked Shaggy if he could talk to him in private about maybe joining forces with him too help fight the supervillains of Moronville. Shaggy realized that Hancock really needed help and would have felt sorry if he turned down the offer, so Shaggy told Hancock that he would join forces with him. But there was only one problem.. Shaggy did not have the ability to fly or didn't have any type of super strength like hancock did. Hancock said "there's no way in hell that I am going to be carrying you every time I fly. Plus you're weaker than a fly, you have hardly any strength to be able to fight supervillains. Before shaggy and hancock went back to hancock's deserted island, the both of them stepped outside of the mystery gangs house and hancock told shaggy that he was going to place his hand on his forehead and give shaggy the same super powers as hancock had. Shaggy didn't believe that he could really do that and said "that's some bull shit man, there's no possible way that you can magically just place your hand on my head and put powers inside of m…". Before shaggy could even finish his sentence, hancock shut him up and placed his hand on shaggy's forehead. With all of the powers going inside of shaggy, light flashed from his eyes, his muscles instantly grew rapidly, and he started to fly in circles out of control. He passed out and woke up confused wondering what happened. His memory came back a few seconds later and he couldn't believe that hancock really gave him those powers. After his powers settled in, hancock said to him "now you're not a weak pot head anymore, you actually have super strength and have the ability to fight supervillains with me. But first, I will have to take you back to my island so I can train you on how to fight." Shaggy and hancock went back into the mystery gangs house and the crew couldn't believe how buff and strong shaggy looked now and were amazed that he was able to fly and have super strength. Shaggy said his goodbyes to the gang before leaving the house. It was really hard for Scooby to say goodbye because they have been around each other their whole lives. To cheer Scooby up, shaggy gave him a batch of weed brownies that he made early that day and told him that he would be back in no time and would be safe out there. When shaggy and hancock left the mystery gangs house, they both flew all the way too hancock's private island so that hancock could train shaggy how to fight properly. When the both of them got back to hancock's island, they started training right away so that shaggy was prepared to fight. Hancock and shaggy both got into hancock's boxing ring and he told shaggy "show me what you got lil guy." Shaggy absolutely had no clue how to fight. It took hancock only one move too knock shaggy out cold. He knew then they had a lot of work to do before they fought the evil villain of moronville, dr dirty bubble. The police of moronville can't stop dr. dirty bubble because the bubbles he makes are very powerful. The bubbles that he produces are bullet proof. Also, if anybody gets caught inside of the bubbles that he produces, the toxins inside of them kill you within seconds. Hancock has a special move called the flying big boom. When doing this move, hancock flies out of the earth's atmosphere, he flies back down to his target at 500 mph and he destroys his target into pieces. With his and shaggy's super strength combined, hancock thinks that they can destroy dr. dirty bubble into pieces and save moronville. After a week of practicing this move with shaggy in the Pacific Ocean, shaggy finally got the move down and hancock new it was time to fly to moronville to defeat Dr dirty bubble. It was a Saturday afternoon and Dr dirty bubble decided to come out of his underground house and try to kill off the whole police force in one day. Hancock warned the police force of moronville and the military that him and shaggy were gonna secretly fly into town, fly all the way up into outer space, and do the flying big boom to kill Dr. dirty bubble. Hancock and shaggy flew into outer space, located the dirty bubble with their super vision, said their prayers, and flew down and did the flying big boom on Dr. dirty bubble. They both ended up killing off Dr. dirty bubble. The force of the explosion caused the city to have an earthquake and everyone was stunned by it. But out of the three of them, only one survived. Hancock ended up dying with Dr. dirty bubble in the explosion. The poisonous chemicals got into hancock's body and ate him alive. Shaggy got lucky because he smoked an 8th of weed too himself before they did the flying big boom. The weed fought off the poisonous particles when they ended up getting inside of his body. The police force asked shaggy if he could be the new super hero of moronville and help them fight off the supervillains that try to destroy his city. Shaggy told them only if he could have his sidekick Scooby doo with him to fight beside him..


End file.
